


He Walks In Beauty

by Remlundskan



Series: Night time hunters [1]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Vampires, as a vamp, au-ish, borderline brocest, hidden kinks, hot men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets turned into a vampire, and has to deal with the changes this brings to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago! A friend of mine suggested doing the sequel I always talked about, so I did, and since part 2 is almost done, I figured I would post it here.

Part 1: Jonathan

If asked, Jon Knight would have said that as long as he lived, he never believed in ghost stories. He never believed in vampires. And if, by some miracle, they were actually real, there was no way in any universe that they would ever want to turn him into one. So, imagine his surprise, when the fair haired youth that followed him home from the club, turned out to be not only an actual real vampire, but also, a vampire set on making him one as well. By the time the shock had worn off, it was too late.

By the time he realized what was going on, the blond young man was drinking his blood. No, wait, this was wrong; he had so much left to live for. Was he going to die tonight? Would he never see his friends again? His family? He fought back, but it was pointless, the vampire was much too strong. As he felt his body sink into darkness, he heard a voice. It was probably close by, but to Jon Knight, at that moment, it felt like his entire head was wrapped in cotton.

“Don’t worry, my sweet... You’re only dying! And then… You will live! Together, we are going to live forever!”

Jon came to with a start as he felt something wet touch his lips. From darkness came blinding light and in a moment of panic, he knew what he was drinking and what was happening. He tried to fight it, tried not to swallow, but in the end, he was too weak to fight, as the vampire’s blood flowed into him. He gagged and coughed and tried to get away, used every ounce of willpower he had left, but the vampire held him in an iron grip, refusing to let go. The pounding of his heart was so loud it hurt his ears, and it actually took him a while to realize that it was not his heart, but an actual knock on the door. He heard a voice calling for him. 

And then… Nothing!

He dreamed of fire, of ice cream and running on a beach, in the sun, holding hands with someone. He held onto that hand as tightly as he possibly could, and smiled to himself. Everything would be fine now. He was with his lover, his beloved, and he would protect Jon from all the demons of the night. But then, the sun went down, they were no longer on a beach, but in a crypt, and there were dead people all around him... and he was alone! He tried screaming, but no sound came out. And as he watched, the dead started walking towards him, their arms stretching out to touch him. Tears running down his face, he searched frantically for the way out, crying over and over again for help, for someone to end this nightmare...

He jolted awake and quickly looked around. He was in his own bedroom... It was dark outside… He quickly ran his tongue over his teeth, just to make sure... And true enough, there they were! Two sharp teeth that sure as hell weren’t there the day before. He had awakened from one nightmare into another. He remembered everything! He didn’t want to remember! Hell, he didn’t want any of this! His whole body was screaming at him, burning him with a fire that was ice cold. Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! Jesus fucking Christ Almighty, he was a goddamn bloody vampire! Realization hitting him with the full force of a three ton brick in the head and he sat up in bed, took a deep breath that he no longer needed, and screamed from the top of his lungs.

The door flew open! An instinct he didn’t even know he had made him practically fly out of bed and grab the intruder by the neck, squeezing hard, until the fog suddenly lifted from his mind and he realized that it was Donnie. Chocked and terrified of himself and what he’d done, Jon released his friend and stumbled back to bed, wanting to hide under the covers and never show his face in daylight again. Only... He would never be able to do that again, would he? Groaning, he put his hands over his eyes, his head pounding so loud it was making him sick.

“Jon... Take it easy! Ok? We’ll get you through this... somehow!”

It was surreal! He was a vampire! A fucking vampire! He just tried to choke the life out of his best friend... who was walking up to him, standing by the bed, saying that they would get him through this?! How?! How would they do that? How would they ‘get through’ this?! He wanted to ask, he wanted to attack Donnie with questions he knew the other man had no answer to, but he was afraid to open his mouth at the moment. He was just about to crawl back under the covers, just like he did when he was a little boy, when he heard the front door open and then, he heard his brother’s voice:

“Donnie? What’s going on? Is he up? Jon?!”

Not two seconds later, Jordan appeared in the doorway. He looked awful! He looked like he had spent the better half of a week in tears! Jon stared at him, not understanding, wondering what would cause his beloved little brother such distress, when Jordan ran across the room, actually pushed Donnie out of the way and wrapped himself around Jon in a fierce hug that would have broken more than a few ribs if Jon had been merely human. He heard his brother sobbing in his ear and something inside him broke. That just wasn’t right! His baby brother was not supposed to be so upset, that went against everything that Jon Knight believed in! He held his brother close, as hard as he could; gently whispering that it was ok, that it would be fine. He had no idea why Jordan was so distraught, but he would make damn sure that he fixed it. His own issues be damned, this was his job, his duty as the older brother!

“I was so worried! I thought you were never going to wake up! I’ve been sitting here, watching you go through… God, Jon... I’ve never been so scared in my whole life! I love you, brother! I love you so much, you know that, right? Please, tell me you know that!?”

If his heart had still been beating, it would have exploded right now. He pulled back a bit, looking at his little brother, somehow still seeing the little kid who slept next to him in bed when they were young. How could he not know? Of all his brothers and sisters, Jon had always had a special bond with Jordan. That wasn’t something that was easily forgotten!

“Of course I know! Of course… I love you too! Jordan… What’s going on?”

“Jon...” Jordan, it seemed, was incapable of speech, so Donnie took over.

“You’re a vampire, Jon!”

“No shit?!” He didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh, but seriously, didn’t they think he already knew that?

“It’s just that... Well, you’ve been out of it for three days, Jon! Not moving, not breathing... We didn’t know if you... if you were alive or...”

Was that tears in Donnie’s eyes? What the hell?! Three DAYS? This was too much! Too much happening that he had no control over! Too much information his brain couldn’t possibly take in! Too much of everything! He looked at the two men, the people who meant more to him than anything or anyone else in this world, and then he took a deep, calming breath. Not that he needed it, but it was natural to him, it’s what you did, when you were trying to calm down!

“What happened?”

“I was kinda hoping you could tell me, Jon! I came here to ask you... Never mind, that’s not important... I heard struggle and... I kinda... knocked the door down!” He shrugged sheepishly and Jon stared at him, incredulously, not knowing what to do or think about that. “I found you... on the floor... There was blood, I just... I didn’t even think, I just...”

Jon tried really hard not to picture it in his head, tried, and failed miserably, not to imagine how he himself would feel if he walked in on something like that... seeing Donnie like that… in his own blood... His stomach ached suddenly, but he refused to acknowledge it! He knew damn well what it meant and there was no way in any hell he would ever do something like... that. To anyone! Least of all Donnie!

He got wrapped up in a bear-hug again, this time from Donnie, and once again, the sobbing in his ear made something inside him break into pieces. How was it even possible? Everything he’d heard, everything he’d seen, everything he knew about vampires... was from movies and TV-shows and children’s books... This was real life! And in this real life... HE was a real vampire! Meaning that his life was basically over! And it was all thanks to that blond dude who, when he thought about it, didn’t even give Jon his name. Something inside him was seething with anger. That fucking asshole did this to him, and he didn’t even ask first! That bastard actually… killed him!

In a sudden rage, he shoved Donnie away from him, causing his friend to fly into the wall. Jon didn’t care at the moment! He was feeling an emotion he was used to. He had never felt it before, when he was alive, but right now, he was absolutely fucking furious! If he ever laid his hands on that son of a bitch again, he would kill him in an instant, without even trying too hard, and with a smile on his lips. How could he have been so stupid? Taking a complete stranger home like that! My god, that was pathetic! He really should have known better, he was an old man, for fuck sake! He was in his forties; you don’t get turned into a vampire in your forties!

But, apparently, he had! 

His stomach ached again. He was hungry! He was so hungry; he could feel it all over. Even his toenails needed nourishment. And that thought would have made him laugh, if it had happened to somebody else, or if he’d seen it in a movie, but when it happened to him? When even his toes felt this disturbing need to feed on something... That wasn’t so funny. It made him want to cry.

“It will be ok, Jon, I promise! We’ll... make it work... Somehow!”

Jon wasn’t listening! He was hungry! The hunger was building inside him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. They had to leave! They both had to leave! No way in hell would he ever hurt his brother! And Donnie? Hell, he would end his own life before doing anything to harm Donnie. That man was the best friend he had! And they really, seriously, needed to leave, right now, before this... Hunger took over and made him do something he would never forgive himself for.

“We have to tell the guys, of course!”

“Yeah, I already talked to them, they’re coming over as soon as possible!”

“You know, if we work together, this really doesn’t have to be such a bad...”

“Get out!” Jon managed to get through his gritted teeth.

“What?”

“Get the fuck out!”

“But...”

“NOW!” That was more a yell than anything else and he had the strangest feeling that his eyes were somehow... glowing. He saw things... differently. Everything was suddenly so bright it hurt. It hurt his eyes, his head, his stomach... Dear god, his stomach!

“Jon, listen to me, if there is something going on, we’ll deal with it, and you know that! We can...”

“Hungry!”

There was about ten seconds of complete silence, as both Jordan and Donnie contemplated what that statement meant and in those ten seconds, Jon fought with himself like he had never fought with anyone before. It was driving him crazy! He wouldn’t do it! He would die first! He could starve himself to death!

“Jordan, get out and close the door!”

“What?!”

“Just do it!”

“Donnie...!”

“You heard what the man said, get out! I’ll take care of this!”

“Donnie, think about this, this is...”

“I’m done thinking! Leave us!”

Why were they still talking? Why wouldn’t they leave? What the hell was wrong with them? Didn’t they understand that he was dangerous to them now? He had no idea how much longer he could fight this thing! He closed his eyes, as hard as he could, to block out the world, the stench of... well, fuck, everything around him smelled foul at the moment. And then, there was another smell, the sweet, alluring scent of flowing, red, human... blood! Right next to him! He opened his eyes... and Donnie was standing right next to him, by the bed, looking at him with sad, determined eyes… holding out his wrist. Something inside Jon was screaming at him, ordering him to do it, stop thinking about it and just fucking do it already, put an end to the Hunger, but he could not… *would not* do that to his best friend. He would never take advantage of Donnie like that. Never! No way, no how!

His insides felt like they were on fire!

“Jon... Do it! Go for it!”

“NO!”

“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you!”

“Fuck you, I’m not gonna do… that!”

“You need it, now do it!”

How could he possibly do something like that? He shook his head, lips tightly pursed together, refusing to even look at Donnie anymore. But it hurt! Everything hurt, and it was killing him, except that he was already dead, and there was a wrist in front of his face, and he could actually smell the blood and the smell was overwhelming and he moved, before even thinking it through, bringing that wrist to his lips, biting down, and... Oh, sweet angels in heaven, there was no greater ambrosia than this. He could hear, like literally *hear* Donnie’s rapidly beating heart echoing in his mind, the sound soothing him, the blood calming him. He needed more! He wanted all of it! Dear lord, why did he even refuse? This was pure bliss! He could feel the love Donnie felt for him, could feel it in every cell in his body, and it made him want to sing.

But there was something else there, too, something underneath that strong love... He sucked harder to get to the bottom of it, couldn’t seem to stop himself, the taste... it was not enough, never enough, he wanted more, he needed all of it, he had to find out what it was… Fear! It came to him like a bucket of ice cold water. Donnie was afraid! He was afraid... of Jon! No! No, that’s not right! Not Donnie! Donnie meant everything to him! Donnie was his best friend! He loved Donnie!

And Donnie was dying in his arms!


	2. Chapter 2

With a cry of disgust at himself, Jon released the grip on Donnie’s wrist and flung himself of the bed and into the farthest, darkest corner of the room, arms around his legs. This wasn’t happening! This wasn’t real! But it was real, and he felt better than ever! He felt healthy and strong and beautiful and Donnie’s blood was coursing through his veins, sweeter than life itself and his stomach no longer hurt. And it made him sick! Was this it? Was this what he had become? What he had to do? For the rest of his life? For the rest of ETERNITY?!

“Oh, god... Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, oh, god...”

And Donnie was looking disturbingly pale. Donnie’s wellbeing proved more important to Jon than his own issues right now. He got up, and marvelled for about three seconds on how different everything felt, before rushing over to Donnie’s side, gathering him in his arms. He was still alive! Still breathing! And Jon could no longer hold back the tears. This was not right! He almost killed Donnie! He almost killed the man he loved! He never would have been able to... Wait, what?! The man he *loved*? *Donnie*?!?

But when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. He loved Donnie! Had probably loved him since... forever! It just took something like this to help him realize it. He loved Donnie! He was in love with Donnie! And... nothing in this world could have prepared him for the massive amount of love he actually felt, ten times stronger and more intensified now that he was a vampire. It was as burning and all-consuming as the Hunger had been.

“Hey...”

Donnie’s voice startled him, he had been so wrapped up in this new revelation that he almost forgot about the man in his arms. He looked down, and Donnie was looking up at him.

“You ok?”

And that only made him cry even harder, tears of blood running down his face. He had almost KILLED Donnie, and the man asks if HE is ok? Jon wasn’t sure he had any way of expressing how he felt at the moment, so he settled for nodding, hoping that Donnie didn’t find his blood-tears revolting. Even if he did, there was no way that Jon could have stopped them from falling. And then, he just pulled Donnie close to him, hugging him close to his now warm body, his hands touching the pale face, almost as pale as Jon had been earlier... but still alive! Still human!

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be!” Donnie answered in a voice that was much too weak and Jon wanted to cry again.

“I’m so sorry!”

“Jonathan… I offered, didn’t I?”

Jon sat up a bit and their eyes met.

“Don’t ever do that again!” Jon ordered. “Ever!”

“Jon...”

“I almost killed you, Donnie!” And the blood-tears were running down his face by now, and he didn’t care. Even like this, even pale as a ghost, Donnie was still beautiful. And with his vampire eyes, Jon saw exactly how bright and shining this man really was. Of course he loved Donnie. It all made sense now. Hell, how could anyone not love him?

“So, we’ll work on that whole... controlling your urges-thing! It’ll get better, I promise!”

“No, this is... How could you even offer something like that?”

“How could I not?” Donnie took a deep, shuddering breath. “You expect me to just… sit back and watch you die? Again? No way! Whatever you need… I’m here! That’s the deal!”

“Yeah, well, right now, you’re the one who needs help, not me! –Jordan!”

The door opened almost immediately, and Jon couldn’t help but wonder if his brother had been standing by the door, ready to come in at any second. He saw Jordan take in the situation in 0, 5 seconds and then he came over, crouching down next to Jon.

“He needs an ambulance, Jordan!”

Jordan never said a word, just got up and left the room to call for help. Jon remained where he was, gently stroking Donnie’s hair.

“Sing to me!”

“What?”

“Sing to me!”

Jon stared at him, aghast. Sing?! Him?! Had Donnie suffered a brain haemorrhage thanks to the blood-loss? Had he somehow forgotten who Jon was? Jon didn’t sing! He opened his mouth to tell Donnie that wasn’t going to happen... and surprised himself by actually singing instead. He chose one of their oldies, a Joe-song, actually, ‘Where do I go from here’. And doing it... well! Hell, he sounded... good! He thought back to the old days and had to admit that no, he didn’t even sound like this back then. He tried a little louder, to test his vocal chords a bit, and was shocked to discover that he actually sounded... incredible. Donnie simply smiled and snuggled in closer to Jon, resting his head on the vampire’s knee, his breathing slow and even as Jon sang to him.

When he stopped, he realized that someone else was in the room with him and he turned his head and looked at his brother. Jordan had tears in his eyes.

“That was beautiful!”

Jon said nothing, just turned his attention back to Donnie, who was resting in his lap. Jordan came in once again, sitting down next to his brother.

“Ambulance is on their way! It’s ok”, he added, when Jon suddenly turned his intense stare at him, “we can trust them. I double checked! And Earl is coming too! He’ll make sure of it!”

“We can’t have a media frenzy, Jordan! Not now!”

“I know that! Relax... He’ll be in good hands! Joe and Danny are on their way and I’m going with Donnie to the hospital.”

That sounded fair! Jon nodded, not taking his eyes of his sleeping friend.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I... I feel better now, thank you! He shouldn’t have...”

“For you? Are you kidding? That man would walk through the fires of Hell for you, Jon! You know that!”

Yeah, of course he knew that. Donnie was the best friend a guy could ever have. Which made the love he felt for the man seem even more impossible.

“You know, Jon... This might actually turn out to be a good thing!”

If Jordan wanted to shock the hell out of his brother, he succeeded. Jon snarled and bared his fangs at his brother, before realizing what he was doing and quickly shutting his mouth.

“Sorry!”

“You’re my brother!” Jordan said again, shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal that his brother just showed him his fangs. “I love you! You seriously think that something like this is going to change that? My point is... We could use this to our advantage!”

“I don’t think I’m gonna like where this is going, Jordan!”

“Jon, I heard you singing just now... That was fucking beautiful! You never sounded like that before! And your voice... It had power, dude! Real power! So why not use that? Like on stage, for instance? Give the Bloquitas something to really scream about!”

“Jordan, I don’t know if you noticed this or not, but... I’m a goddamn fucking vampire!”

“I noticed!”

“A vampire! For fuck sake, Jordan, this is real, this is like... serious shit! Vampires aren’t even supposed to exist, remember?”

“Well, obviously, there is at least one!”

“Exactly! So...?”

“So we’ll deal! That’s what we do! Jon... We’re not going to abandon you when you need us the most! That’s not the New Kids way, and you know it!”

Jon could see that his brother was serious about this. How? If he had found out that Jordan had just been turned into a freaking vampire, he would... do the exact same thing. No way was he going to turn his back on his brother. He just hoped and wished that Joe and Danny felt the same way. And Donnie... doing something so stupid... for Jon...

“I’m not agreeing to anything until I know that he’s ok!” Jon whispered.

“I’m down with that! No worries! I love him too, you know! Maybe not the way you do, but he’s my friend, my brother, and I love him!”

If Jon Knight had not been a vampire and therefore already pale as a ghost, he would have been so white in the face that people would run screaming in the other direction if they saw him. How in the fiery burning pits of Hell did Jordan know about... How could he know? Jon himself only found out about a minute ago!

“What... How...”

“Oh, gimme some credit, bro! I know you! I’ve known you my whole life! Jon, I knew you were gay even before you did! This? This is no surprise!”

“No, I don’t... I mean... You think that... Wait! What about Joe and Danny? Do they know?!”

“They don’t know you like I do! But no, I don’t think they know!”

“What about...?” He looked down a bit, indicating the sleeping man in his lap with a slight tilt of the head. Jordan shrugged. It wasn’t his place to snoop around his friend’s personal lives, unless they asked him to. But Jon... was his brother and there was nothing in this world that he wouldn’t do for his brother.

“I don’t know, Jon, but... Let’s face it, this bromance of yours... It’s not so much a bromance anymore as it is a... courtship! Every show we do, you guys are all over each other!”

“But I...”

“And don’t even get me started on the cruises... Jon, half the Block Nation already thinks you guys are doing it! So... maybe he doesn’t know how you feel about him... But I think it’s quite obvious how he feels about you! He thinks the world of you, Jon!”

“And I almost killed him!”

“He knew what he was doing when he offered! He knew you wouldn’t harm him! And you didn’t!

“I could have!”

The front-door flew open and they both heard Danny’s voice:

“Guys?”

The Knight brothers looked at each other for two seconds. Might as well get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible! Jon nodded and Jordan got up.

“In here, guys!”

Quick footsteps and then Joe and Danny came in. This was probably the first time in a long time Jon had this many hunky boys in his bedroom, but he didn’t say anything about that. This was not the time to smile and be funny... not that he ever used to be... He had almost killed his best friend, and now, he had to do the whole ‘coming out’-thing to his friends all over again. He searched Jordan’s face for support and saw the full, unconditional love in his brother’s eyes. It made him feel even more at ease and he nodded in gratitude.

“Oh, my god!”

“What the hell happened?”

They both went down beside Donnie, looking at his pale face with increasing worry. Jon’s hand refused to stop touching Donnie’s hair, no matter how badly Jon tried to stop it, and since all of this was his fault, he told them the truth.

“He was attacked... by a vampire!”

“Sure he was! Come on, what happened?! What’s going on here?”

Jon wanted to shake his head at them both for not seeing the truth even as it was staring them in the eye, and then he realized that he himself refused to believe... and look where it got him!

“Trust me on this one, guys! He was attacked, by a fucking vampire, that nearly sucked him dry, and we need to take him to a hospital! Now!”

“You’re serious?” Danny asked incredulously. “A *vampire*?”

“Jon, I know you must be in shock right now, but...”

Suddenly disgusted with their inability to understand the simplest thing, he snarled at them, giving them both a nice view of his two new teeth, before hissing in a low voice, not sounding for a second like his old self anymore:

“Trust me on this, ok? A vampire... attacked him... and almost killed him... because I was hungry!”

He smiled at them, not really loving the feeling of deja-vu he was having at the moment, but... It had to be done.

“Guys... There’s something about me that... you should know... And this is really, really hard for me to do, so... I’m just gonna do it, I’m just gonna... come out and say it... I’m a vampire!”

“Bullshit!” Danny said immediately.

“Are you fucking serious?” came from Joey, although he sounded a bit more like he actually believed it.

“Look, it was done against my will, and there’s nothing I can do about it now, so...”

“Wait a minute, are you... Are you saying you were forced into this?”

Shit! He probably should have told his brother about that part before. Jordan didn’t really like the thought of people doing stuff against their will.

“I should have known better, I know that! And yeah, sure, maybe taking a complete stranger back to the apartment wasn’t the best, or the brightest idea I’ve ever had, but... Before I knew it, he...”

Maybe he shouldn’t use the word ‘attacked’ this time. They would think he was date-raped or something. Which, when he thought about it, wasn’t that much better than what actually had happened.

“He... pinned me down and... he bit me! I tried to fight him off, I swear to god, I really did, but he... He was so strong and it was like he was sucking the very life out of me and... All I could think about was not seeing you guys again... my friends, my family... The people I love...”

He felt the blood-tears start running again. If he kept this up, he was going to need more blood and he really didn’t want to think about that right now.

“Holy fuck!” That was Danny, almost tripping over his own feet as he got up off the floor and backed away a few steps. Joe just stared at him and Jordan...

Jordan looked like he wanted to kill someone. Jon had no idea why that thought made him feel so good inside, but it did!

“Before I knew it, he was force-feeding me his own blood and... there was a pounding on the door, I think... I don’t remember much of anything else, and then I wake up, and they tell me I’ve been out for three days and... and I’m hungry! Next thing I know... Donnie is... fucking waving his wrist in front of me, and... I can’t even think at that point, I just... I almost killed him! The best friend I’ve ever had and...”

What was that sound? It sounded familiar? Oh, yeah, it was the ambulance, thank god! They were here, and Donnie would be safe!

“Finally, I thought they would never arrive!”

The others were still staring at him, and he gave a frown.

“The ambulance! It’s here, isn’t it? I heard the sirens!”

Ok, now they were all looking at each other all... creepy and stuff. Jon didn’t like this! Not one bit! He was just glad the paramedics were there and Donnie would be ok. He tried listening for steps outside the door or maybe someone knocking, but a loud yell suddenly made him gasp out loud. Then a crash, so loud it hurt his ears, followed that yell.

“You crazy bitch!” a man shouted, and it sounded as if he was standing right next to Jon. “That almost hit me!”

“It was supposed to hit you, you bastard! You lousy, two-timing son of a bitch!”

“Lisa... I told you, I’m not having an affair! You’re my wife, I love you! Only you!”

Jon frowned a bit. That man was lying through his teeth. His heart-rate was all over the place. Why couldn’t they just shut up? Didn’t they know there was an emergency in here? He looked around, furious at the couple who dared disturb them, and frowned a bit, when he realized that the screaming and yelling came from another house... two blocks down. He recognized the voices now; Frank and Lisa Wallace... But how in the world could he hear them fighting... Curious, he tried a little harder, just to see what would happen. Not even paying attention to the others, who were looking at him like he was from another planet, he got up, after first getting a pillow from the bed and placing it gently under Donnie’s head, and walked over to the window, looking out into the night.

And was amazed at what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The world had never looked more beautiful, the lights had never seemed so bright. And buildings that were several blocks away now seemed so close that Jon was convinced he would be able to touch them if he just reached out his hand a bit. He took one step forward, marvelling at how *alive* the city was. Everything around him was tuned out. The screaming and fighting from Mr. and Mrs Wallace, the worried glances from his brother, the call of his name from his friends... None of that mattered. All he knew was that he had to go out there. The night was calling him. Like literally calling him! There was a voice in his head!

“Come to me, my beloved! Come to me, join me, hunt with me!”

The voice was strangely familiar, and if he closed his eyes, he could see the face of the blond man who he’d met at the club. The one who made him this way. And he had to go there! He had to be with him! He had to see him... so that he could kill him with his own two hands.

And then, a voice came through the fog, sharp like a razor, talking to him, saying a name...

“Jon! For fuck sake, snap out of it! We need you focused! Donnie needs you!”

Donnie! Jon had to blink a few times as the hypnotizing fog lifted and he forced himself to ignore the calling of... his sire. No! He had to stay! No matter what! He could not... would not... leave Donnie like this! He turned his head and looked at the others. Jordan definitely looked worried and there was a pang of guilt in Jon’s chest, knowing that his brother was worried because of him! Danny was still staring at him like he was a creature from the Black Lagoon and Joe was... well, the only word Jon could use to describe Joe’s face with was... fascinated! Whatever he was thinking, he was definitely fascinated.

And then, thank heavens, he heard footsteps outside.

“They’re here!” he said, rushing to answer the door, not even bothering with such tiny details as the fact that human beings weren’t supposed to be able to move that fast. It was irrelevant! The only thing that mattered right now was making sure that Donnie was safe.

He flung the door open, before anyone even had the chance to knock.

“Good, you’re here! He’s in there and he’s...”

The voice in his head returned, with a vengeance and there was no way that Jon could stop himself from answering the call. As the paramedics came inside, he went outside, took a look around to make sure no-one saw him... And then he ran!

He got halfway across town in six seconds, and reached his destination in nine. He could hear people talk from several blocks away, he could see for miles and he could run like the fucking wind. Recognizing the perks of being a vampire for what they were, he suddenly felt a sense of gratitude towards the man who had done this to him. Of course, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to snap his neck like a bloody twig as soon as he saw Eliot. He came to a halt as he suddenly remembered the blond man’s name. Eliot! The name was like burning acid in his mouth and yet, he could not stop himself from following the call. It was the call of his lord and master, his sire, and... He had to think about that for a while. Since when did he use words like ‘lord and master’? Or ‘sire’, for that matter?! That bastard was putting both thoughts and words in his brain. The sooner he rid the world of this plague the better they all would be.

“Welcome, my love! I have been waiting for you!”

Damnit, with his vampire eyes there was no way he could possibly deny just how attractive Eliot was. No wonder he wanted him that night! He had been hypnotized by Eliot’s good looks, that must have been it. Because no matter how good looking the guy was, there was one thing he was not... Donnie!

“Why have you done this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want a companion! A mate that will walk with me through the night and be mine until the end of eternity and...”

Jon tried to move forward, to finally wrap his hands around that lunatic, but it was like he was frozen to the spot. Eliot smiled at him, a cruel smile that would give anyone chills.

“Really, darling? Did you think you could attack me? I am your lord and master! I am the one who made you! Your sire! I’m in your blood as you are in mine! We’re connected! Killing me would be like killing a part of yourself! And then, who would teach you about all the wonders of this life?”

“I didn’t want this life, you son of a bitch, I was happy with the one I had!”

Eliot shook his head, almost sadly, and took a step closer. A thousand different emotions whirled through Jon’s head in a matter of seconds, fear, lust, panic, longing, rage... He clenched his fist, trying to block out the images that Eliot was sending to him, trying to ignore the feelings that he knew he was not supposed to have for this man, tuning out everything...

And picked up on something familiar!

He knew that sound! He knew it like the sound of his brother’s voice! It was the sound of blockheads approaching! Apparently, someone must have seen him and alerted her friends and now, there were about twenty... he estimated about twenty to twenty-five girls running in this direction. The sound of unconditional love! The sound of adoration! He stood still for a second or two, letting the joy and excitement he felt from the girls soothe him. He used it, to cover his mind completely from Eliot’s and couldn’t help but smile as the other vampire looked confused for a while.

“Oh, Eliot... You have no idea who I am, do you?”

“You are my beloved!” Eliot said in a voice that spoke volumes. It was obvious that he did not appreciate being locked out from someone’s mind, especially not someone he had embraced himself, just four days ago! Newborns weren’t supposed to know how to do that! That was for their sire to teach, if that sire felt so inclined. “You are the weak one, my fledgling! I am your lord and master and you are...”

“Bored to death!” In two heartbeats, using the undying love from his fans, he jumped on Eliot, tackling him to the ground, slashing his throat open with his fingers, letting the blood splatter all over him, loving the sounds of terror Eliot made as Jon killed him. For a few brief moments, he wondered if he maybe, possibly, should feel some sort of guilt at what he was doing, and then he laughed out loud. It was ridiculous! It’s not like it was murder! Eliot was already dead!

The squealing blockheads were close now. There was no way he would be able to hide, not like this, not when he was too busy watching the death of a vampire...

And just like that, he knew what had to be done! He got up, brushed himself off, turned around, and waited. One second... two seconds... three seconds... Then twenty-five young women came running down the street, calling out his name. They started walking a lot slower, however, when they saw the body on the ground. Jon gave them his biggest, and most appealing smile, letting them all see the sharp fangs and the red eyes... and then he looked up, feeling more alive than he ever did when he was, in fact, among the living... and then he took off, right into the sky, lifting until that group of girls was nothing more than ants and he was flying over town, his body soaring like an eagle.

He flew around for what seemed like hours, rising and diving and even doing loops in the air. And then he went back to see if the blockheads were still where he left them. When he approached, he saw that they were indeed still there; only now, there was no body on the ground. Knowing that dawn was only a few minutes away, he went down, landing right in front of them, again smiling at them all.

“A little late for a field-trip, isn’t it, ladies?”

They were staring at him. But, unlike Danny, who had been gawking at him like he was freaking King Kong, there was nothing but love in their eyes. Love, and understanding and Jon had the urge to hug them all. But he didn’t.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone, are you?” he asked, walking towards them, slowly, looking each and every one of them in the eye, making them all feel like *she* was someone special. Dead or alive, his ability to make girls swoon sure hadn’t changed. And, with his new look on things, he did see each and every one of them as the beautiful individual she was.

They seemed unable to tear their eyes away from him, but it was because they were busy admiring him, basking in the fact that they were actually talking to Jon Knight. That pesky little “he’s a freaking vampire”-business didn’t seem to diminish their love for him. It was incredible. On a hunch, he looked at them again, thoughtful.

“If I were to ask... Who here would give me her blood?”

There was about five seconds of complete silence...and then twenty-five women all tilted their heads back, exposing their throats to him. Jon wasn’t stupid, he knew what this was... Power! He just hadn’t realized just how much power they all had over their fans... or how much power he had over them. He could use this! They could all use this! He was starting to see what Jordan had been talking about. And now, he was actually considering it. Jordan would be pleased. And Donnie, too! 

He chose one of the girls, holding out his hand towards her and she came, without fear or hesitation, like she had been hypnotized once more. She was a gorgeous little redhead with freckles all over her face. She was adorable. She would be the Buffy to his Angel for tonight. He gently touched her face at first, holding on to her as her legs gave out and it seemed like she was going to faint, and then he kissed her, ever so gently, first on one cheek, then the other, then her sweet, full, luscious lips. He could hear the others moaning in the background and he revelled in it, feeding on their lust, needing it almost as badly as he needed their blood.

When he felt that she was ready, her body soft and submissive in his arms, he bit her in the neck, once again tasting that addictive ambrosia as her blood flowed into his mouth. But this time, he took it slow. He had learned his lesson, thanks to Donnie. And so, he only took what he needed, and then let her go, giving her a kiss on her nose before releasing her. She looked a little dazed as she wobbled back to her friends, but other than that, she seemed fine.

“Alright, ladies, it’s time for me to leave. Sun’s on its way up. What happened to... him?” He didn’t really like the thought of his faithful fans acting as his undertakers, just because he couldn’t control himself.

“Who?” One of the women asked, actually looking confused.

“Yeah, I... I haven’t seen anyone!” another one said and, by god, they were good actors!

“I’m sorry; we don’t know what you’re talking about!

Blockheads... The greatest fucking fans on the face of the earth! Donnie was right! He felt like crying, but he didn’t think seeing tears of blood would be appreciated by those women.

“I have one more favour to ask you, ladies!”

“Name it!” It was his redhead and he had an inexplicable urge to kiss her once more.

“Donnie is in hospital! He needs your prayers!”

He might as well have told them that one of their close friends or relatives was in hospital, judging by their reactions.

“What happened?”

“Is he alright?”

He had a slight feeling that they would not react the same way when he told them as Danny and Joe had.

“He was attacked... by a vampire!”

As one, all the women looked in the same direction, presumably towards wherever they had disposed of Eliot’s remains, and the fire in their eyes made his entire body rejoice. Leaving them now, would be a really good idea. 

He could literally feel the sun coming up and he knew enough about vampires and sunrises to want to hide someplace where it was really, really dark. He flew home, in through the open window and went straight to the closet to find blankets and quilts to cover up the windows with.

As soon as he was done, Jon felt an incredible fatigue come over him, and without even realizing what he was doing, he laid down, on the floor, completely exhausted, right underneath the window, and slept. He didn’t even think about it, he didn’t even consider the possibility of moving to the bed first, or perhaps even under it. He slept! There were no dreams this time. It was the sleep of the dead! 

He didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear someone enter his room. He didn’t hear them close the shades over the window he had forgotten, through which the sun probably would have killed him in just a few hours when it came up. He didn’t even notice when strong arms carefully picked him up and put him in his bed, gently touched his forehead, and then left, closing the door silently behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t a sound or a noise that woke him up hours later, just as day turned into night. It was more of a feeling. A feeling that came over him, much like his fatigue had done, with no warning whatsoever, telling him to open his eyes and get up. So he did! He noticed two things as once... He was in his bed... and he was hungry. And then, his mind woke up as well, and it’s first thought, as it always was, was Donnie’s whereabouts. Hospital! He sat up straight. Donnie was in hospital... and Jon had spent the night killing a vampire and drinking the blood of an innocent woman. Jesus Christ! He could still remember how it felt to hold that girl in his arms, to feel her love for him, to taste her sweet blood... And how he still wanted more!

“God...” This was too much. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not to anyone, because vampires weren’t supposed to exist. At all! But Eliot had been real! What he did to Jon had been real! It wasn’t by choice or something he would ever, willingly, agree to, but here it was. He was a vampire! And, short of driving a stake through his heart, there was really nothing he could do about that. Did that really work, by the way? The stake through the heart-thing? 

How else would you kill a vampire? Cut off his head and drive a stake through his heart, that was what all the books and TV-shows said. Something about wooden bullets, as well... Silver... No, that only worked on were-wolves... Did they exist as well?! Sunshine... Garlic... Oh, shit, was that one true? Could he still eat garlic? He had to check! He had to find out. He got up, walked slowly towards the door and opened it... and walked straight into Joe, who was standing right outside the door, as if he was waiting for Jon to wake up!

“Woah!”

“Hey! Morning! Well... Evening, I guess!”

“What time is it?”

“Just after five! How do you feel, are you... you know... hungry?”

‘Yes’, Jon thought!

“No, I’m good!” he said out loud. He didn’t want to scare Joe away. Although, truth be told, Joe didn’t seem all that... scared. He just shrugged and turned to walk into the living room.

“Alright, lemme know if you change your mind!”

Hell, he acted as if nothing was wrong. Was it possible that he just didn’t understand? Could it be that Joe just didn’t...

“Jordan came by a few hours ago with some reading material and five seasons of True Blood, he figured that’d make you feel a bit more... comfortable. Oh, and there’s a blood bag in the fridge. We got some at the hospital! You just say the word and I’ll heat up some for ya!

Huh! Ok, so, maybe Joe really did understand, after all! But did that mean that...

“Jordan’s still at the hospital! Donnie’s fine, right as rain. He wanted me to tell you that if you didn’t come by to visit him as soon as the sun went down, he would send a text to the first Slayer he could think of and have them drive a stake through your heart!”

Jon couldn’t move. All he could do at the moment was stare at his friend, not really believing... or daring to believe what he was hearing. Joe seemed to sense his confusion and came back, smiling brightly at Jon.

“You’re a New Kid, Jon! Remember? We’ve known each other how long now? Did you really think something like this would make us turn on you? We love you! You’re our friend, our big brother... Whatever happens to you, affects all of us! And, to tell you the truth... I think it’s amazing! I mean... Sure, I’ve always thought there was something out there, but this? This is beyond even my wildest expectations! So I was actually wondering if I could... maybe... Not to make you uncomfortable or anything but... Can I see your fangs?”

Did he even realize how much like a fan boy he sounded right now? Jon almost felt like laughing at the absurd irony of the situation. But he didn’t. Joey’s enthusiasm was getting to him and, before he knew it, he leaned in close, in a way that would almost be described as intimate, opened his mouth just enough, and ran his tongue over the two sharp teeth.

He was almost floored by the immediate waves of arousal he felt from the other man. It wasn’t just a tiny whiff of it, either; it attacked him with the full force of ten men who had not seen a naked body, of any kind, in fifteen months and it was so powerful that Jon could almost taste it. What the fuck?! He closed his mouth instantly and frowned a bit at Joe, who was turning fifty shades of red at the moment. He looked incredibly flustered and Jon could literally hear the erratic beating of the younger man’s heart.

“Cool, thanks!” Joe said, in a voice that sounded much too forced, and then he quickly turned and almost ran out into the kitchen. For a brief moment, Jon thought about following him, but he didn’t. What happened was obviously just as confusing for Joey as it was for Jon and a shock like that... No, he had a feeling that Joe needed a few moments alone right now. That didn’t mean he didn’t think about it, though. He had known Joe since the kid was nothing but a snot-faced little baby, whose voice hadn’t even broken through yet. And never, not once, in all the years that they had known each other, had he ever had the slightest inkling that Joey Joe might be batting for the other team. He had three children, for fuck sake! A beautiful wife! It just... didn’t add up!

Unless, of course, it was a vamp-thing! Jon had heard about that, had even seen it on various different TV-shows, that some people got a kick out of that thing. He couldn’t remember exactly what it was about it, if it was the teeth or the power, or the blood-sucking or whatever, but whatever it was, it apparently was a huge turn-on for certain individuals. And that brand new piece of information was... quite simply... fascinating. Jon might even go so far as to call it ‘intriguing’. Who knew... Who would’ve ever thought... that young Blue Eyes himself had a vamp-kink!

How would Joe react if Jon just went into the kitchen, walked up to him, bared his fangs and asked if Joe wanted to touch them? He snickered at the thought of those impossibly wide eyes becoming even wider... or would he accept? This was new territory for Jon; he had made a solemn vow way back in the old days to never, ever, have any kind of sexual fantasy about the other four members of the group. It had worked out perfectly back them, they were all like brothers and he really didn’t want to think about his brothers that way, but things were different now. So... What to do?

The answer was pretty obvious! It seemed that his body had a mind of its own these days, and Jon had no control over it. Going along with his initial thought, he walked into the kitchen, where Joe was busy staring at the microwave; acting as if that was something he did every day. Jon smiled to himself and walked up to his friend.

“Danny was here earlier too, he... put you to bed! We didn’t think that sleeping on the floor right underneath a window was such a great idea for a... friend. He’ll be back, though, he just went out for something to eat... for us, so... If you wanna talk to him, you’re gonna have to wait, because he’s not here! Right now! He’ll be back! Soon! I think!”

“Joe... Is this something we need to talk about?”

“No!”

“Joey... Look at me!”

There was some kind of electrical current in the air and it seemed to surround them and when Joey finally turned around to face him, the raw emotions in the younger man’s eyes was like an explosion in Jon’s chest. He really shouldn’t do this! They... really... shouldn’t do this. If he thought about it, Jon knew that he could come up with a whole list of reasons why they shouldn’t do this. But instead of thinking about it, Jon once again leaned in close to let Joe see his sharp vampire teeth.

“You wanna touch them?”

Yeah, he really shouldn’t have said that! Somehow, the way Joe’s eyes sparkled at the moment reminded him of the way those blockheads had looked at him last night... And it reminded him of how it felt to hold that petite redhead in his arms and drink from her, how the moaning of the others only seemed to feed his hunger and intensify it. What he felt then was nothing to what he felt right now, though. He watched every single move that Joe made, saw him lift his hand, as if hypnotized, first to his own lips, and then moving them towards the two razor sharp teeth. He could see every tremble that went through the other man’s body, every shudder as he touched the vampire’s fangs. And he could hear the gasp as he suddenly moved his teeth, ever so lightly, almost going through the skin. The waves of arousal coming from Joseph this time was like swimming in molten lava and it was making his head spin. Joe pulled back his hand and stared at his fingers and Jon could detect the smell of blood coming from the two tiny wounds.

“I’m sorry!” he said, in a low voice, not really feeling sorry at all. He took the injured hand in his and put them in his mouth, gently swiping his tongue over the wounds to clean them. The taste of blood was like fire to his every nerve, and he had to close his eyes, almost afraid to let one of his best friends see what this did to him. But he could not control the rush he felt.

And then, he heard Joe moan out loud. It might have been Jon’s name, it might have been a plea for Jon to stop, there was no way the vampire could tell, nor did he care. In two seconds flat, he had Joe pushed up against the wall, his tongue far down the man’s throat. There was no resistance from Joseph, though. He was clawing at Jon, there was no better word for it, clawing at him to get rid of as many clothes as needed, to get as close as possible. Jon’s hands went down Joe’s back, grabbed his ass and pulled him up, then went back to pull at that liquid silk that was Joe McIntyre’s hair. 

Joe’s head fell back, hitting the wall behind him, but it didn’t seem to bother him one bit. He was moving frantically against Jon, whimpering softly as Jon quickly disposed of Joe’s pants and then again moaning in need as his erection was freed. The sounds he was making were making Jon’s head sing. He would not enter this man! Jon repeated the order over and over again. He would not! Not this time! Later, yes! At another time, definitely! But this, right now, wasn’t about sex! It wasn’t even about love! It was about chemistry! It was about raw need! It was about the taste of blood in his mouth. It was about Perfect Family man Joe McIntyre rutting against him like a bitch in heat, needing something that only Jon could give him right now.

“Bite me! Please... Bite me, do it, bite me, drink from me... Fuck, please... Jon, please, do it!”

And he did! 

His fangs dropped forward and the muscles in his neck tightened just enough as he drove the razor tips into the big vessel of Joe’s neck. Joey’s blood came bursting into his hungry mouth and Joe wrapped both arms around Jon’s head, holding him there, urging him on. It was so good! So warm! So hungry! Joe’s body jerked as Jon’s fangs pierced his throat, pushing him over the edge, moaning and coming and begging for more, his legs wrapped tight around Jon’s waist as he shot his cum all over them both.

“Yes, yes, yes... Fuck... Yes, oh god... Oh, god...

A bit more vocal than the redhead from last night! Jon didn’t care! He loved it! He fed on it like he fed on the man’s blood. Greedily, he swallowed the warm essence. The tiny spike of Joe’s adrenaline-laced release was just that much more to savour, it was like he was experiencing Joe’s orgasm himself. He had to force himself not to drown in it, not to focus too much on the taste, to listen to the heartbeat instead. No more mistakes! Do NOT get lost in the rapture! And so, as he felt Joe start to come down from his high, he gently withdrew his fangs, licking the wounds almost apologetically. Joe’s legs lost all strength and Jon had to hold the man upright as he regained his senses. He felt amazing!

Jon licked his lips to make sure he didn’t waste any blood and took a step back, loosening the grip he had on Joe, but not letting go completely, in case Joe still needed support. Joe tried standing on his own and apparently found that his legs were still in working order. Nodding silently, he indicated that he was fine on his own. Jon understood and let his arms fall to his sides. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah... Yeah...” Joe seemed to be stuck in a daze, his eyes staring at Jon, then his teeth and then back up to his eyes. He swallowed hard a few times, still breathing heavily and then, not even realizing that he did it, he moved his hand to touch the two puncture wounds on his neck. “Wow! That was... Wow!”

He should probably feel ashamed or embarrassed or guilty or something like that. Joe was one of his best friends in the world and they just had sex. But he didn’t. He felt more alive than ever before, and he had a feeling that the smile on his lips was a bit more... predatory... and a bit more satisfied than what was considered standard procedure after something like this. But he felt great. He felt like flying again. And he had to see Donnie. Donnie was in hospital. So, why not fly over there and pay him a visit?

“So... Are we... We’re good, right?”

“Good?” Jon actually laughed at that. “Hell, we’re better than good, Joe! And you...” He leaned in once more, watching Joe’s eyes become even wider, just as he had predicted before. “You taste like summer... and sex... and strawberries! You feel the need to... *talk* about this some more, just let me know! I might be in the mood for a snack! But right now, I have to fly! Donnie is waiting for me!”

He turned and ran out. He reached the hospital in eight seconds. This vampire thing was definitely starting to be a blessing. He felt incredible, thanks to Joey and he didn’t even have to enter the building He could pick up Donnie’s scent like a bloodhound. He stood completely still for a few seconds, locating Donnie’s room and then, he took off again, flying around the hospital until he came to a halt outside Donnie’s window. 

Looking in, he could see Donnie in a hospital bed, talking to Jordan, who was standing in the doorway, looking positively adorable. That wasn’t something he hadn’t noticed before, he knew his brother was good looking, but what he noticed now, though, was that his little brother was a very... very sexy individual. He even felt a slight stirring in his loins as he watched Jordan smile. That should probably have made him feel weird or at the very least awkward, but instead, he licked his lips, and allowed himself to picture the two of them in his head, naked, giving a whole new meaning to the term ‘brotherly love’.

He waited a few minutes until he saw Jordan leave, closing the door behind him, and then, he gently tapped the window to get Donnie’s attention. Donnie looked over and when he saw Jon, his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He looked much better. The colour had returned to his skin and Jon felt such a relief that it was almost scary. Donnie all but jumped out of bed and went over to open the window.

“You can fly!” was the first thing he said, still smiling. Jon shrugged, and tried to make it look casual, which failed, miserably. The fact that he was flying was one of the coolest things ever, in the history of cool things.

“You look better!” he said, mentally thanking whatever god vampires prayed to that it was so.

“Oh, yeah, I feel like a prince! Come on in, sit down! I want to know everything!”

Jon came in and Donnie closed the window, making sure that Jon would stay a while.

“You look... fucking amazing!” he said as Jon sat down on the bed. “How do you feel? Have you... Are you hungry?”

Jon glared at Donnie who jumped back on the bed, sitting next to Jon, still grinning.

“I’m fine, I ate before coming here and don’t you dare start making any kind of suggestions, because I am NOT doing that to you, ever again!”

Donnie placed a gentle hand on the vampire’s shoulder and gave him a kind smile.

“Jon... I offered!”

Jon refused to meet his eyes. 

“I could have killed you!” he muttered, in a voice so soft no mortal should have been able to hear it.

“But you didn’t!” Donnie insisted, still gentle, still with the hand on Jon’s shoulder. It was obvious that he was not backing down.

“You mean the world to me”, Jon blurted out, “and I almost...”

Donnie, it seemed, had had just about enough of this.

“Hey, look at me! Look at me!”

Jon looked up and as their eyes met, Donnie suddenly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Jon’s lips. As the kiss ended, he touched Jon’s forehead with his own, looking deep into the other man’s eyes. 

“I’m fine!” he said, whispering, but with enough conviction to make anyone a believer.

If vampires could blush, Jon would look like an overgrown tomato by now. He had absolutely no idea what to say at the moment. His brain, it seemed, had taken a leave of absence, without even letting Jon know when it would be back. This sort of thing happened every single time Donnie kissed him, but it was never like this.

“Oh...” he managed, finally, to say, in a hushed voice. “...ok...”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t trust you! And I do, I trust you with my life, Jon, you know that!”

Oh, yeah, he knew that! It was kinda hard to miss, when someone offered up their blood to save your life. Of course he knew that! Now! He might’ve guessed as much before, when he was still human, but now, he knew for sure. It was almost too much to bear.

It came out before he even knew what he was saying:

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you!”

Donnie straightened up a bit and looked at him, frowning.

“Are you shitting me? Jon... I found you... on the floor... no heartbeat, no breath, no pulse, no nothing... I have never been so scared in my entire life! I thought you were dead, Jon! I thought I would never see you smile again...”

“No! No, you don’t understand!” He couldn’t have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. It had to be said. Donnie had to know the score. There was no other way of doing this. “I... I just... I love you! There, I’ve said it! I’m in love with you! I have... never... loved anyone the way I love you and that’s... That’s my problem, I know that, but...”

“No, Jon, it’s you who don’t understand!” For some reason, Donnie was smiling at him, and Jon couldn’t for the un-dead life of him figure out what there was to smile about. “Don’t you get it? It’s not a problem!”

“Ok, yeah, I know, it’s not a problem, but it’s something that I have to deal with, especially now, when...”

“It’s not a problem... because I love you too! I honestly thought you knew that!”

Jon’s mind was apparently still on leave, because those words made no sense what so ever.

“What?”

“Hell, you’re the fucking love of my life! Seriously, you didn’t know?”

Know? Know?! How in the bloody pits of Hell would he know? He hadn’t even known about his own feelings until he was turned into a fucking vampire! KNOW?!?! Was he fucking serious? All these years? All that time... wasted?!

“Don’t fuck with me, Ddub, I’m not in the mood!”

“You sure about that?” There was a teasing gleam in Donnie’s eyes as he smirked at Jon, who suddenly realized what he had said. And then, he laughed. He just couldn’t help himself. He would kill Eliot a thousand times over for what he had done, but he wouldn’t change what he was feeling right now for anything in the world.

“Oh, dear lord!” His brother’s voice said and Jon looked up to find Jordan smiling at the two of them. “I just had a vision! Our next show is going to be fucking amazing!”

And Jon actually felt the same for once. Being on stage like this? He couldn’t wait!


	5. Chapter 5

The following couple of days turned out to be quite... interesting for the young vampire. As soon as Donnie was back home, Jon went over to visit Danny to have a long talk with him. They had known each other for far too long to let something like this come between them. So, they sat down, and Jon talked for one hour and twelve minutes, which was a personal best for him, and then waited, patiently, for Danny to respond. Of course, it went as smooth as silk, Danny was who he was, after all, and they hugged it out and everything was as it should be. 

When that was done and taken care of, the five of them got together to discuss what kind of surprises they could offer the fans when they went on tour. Jon, surprisingly enough, had dozens of “splendid” ideas, which involved everything from crowd-surfing to striptease on stage. That last one was, for some reason, not really voted down until they remembered that the headlines would be quite... scandalous! And although they never really cared what the media or the critics said, it would probably not be the best of ideas when they took the younger generation Blockheads into consideration.

As soon as they reached some form of agreement, everybody went to their respective homes. And as soon as the sun went down, Jon went out hunting. It wasn’t so much hunting as it was locating someone who could be lured into his arms, which was ridiculously easy for someone like Jon Knight. And then... it was his current relationship with the other members of the group. He couldn’t even try to deny that being close to all of them affected him in ways it really shouldn’t. Especially Jordan, and he was definitely not fighting those feelings hard enough. 

Just the smell of his brother sent his insides twisting and turning and the mere sight of his brother’s tongue, licking some sauce from his lips, made his blood boil. He wanted that man! Wanted him in every way possible, wanted to taste him, to drink from him, to feel his body writhing underneath him, to fuck him into oblivion... And that just wasn’t healthy. You were not supposed to think like that about your own brother. If Jordan ever found out about it, he would have a fit, and that would be the end of everything. Hell, Jordan would probably try and stake him, just to rid himself of his pervert vampire brother.

Then, there was Joe! Since their... encounter in the kitchen, Joe seemed to try every single way he could think of to discreetly tell Jon that he wanted more. Not that Jon was complaining or anything, Joe was amazing, in every way, shape or form, and his blood tasted like sunshine... But so far, he had been forced to turn the younger man down, gently, but firmly. He couldn’t bring himself to do that. Not now!

And that was because of Donnie! Since they had declared their love for each other at the hospital, the two New Kids-members had decided to keep their budding relationship to themselves. It was all too new and exciting and way too huge to share with the others. But the truth of the matter was that every night, as soon as they knew for sure that they were alone, they fell down on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other, necking like teenagers in love. Sometimes, Donnie would leave with the others, only to come back later and they would spend the night together, not doing anything more than heavy make-out sessions, and sometimes, Donnie went home, and Jon would turn up outside his bedroom window, and they would sit on the bed and talk, and gently touch each other, like they didn’t even know what they were doing. Because Jon had said no! Right from the start! There would be no sex of any kind, until he had learned to control his impulses and his urges.

Donnie offered again to let Jon feed on him, and Jon ended up calling him names and leaving, flying all over town until he found a sweet young girl outside a club, waiting for a ride that never showed. At the last second, he remembered to listen for the heartbeat and stopped himself, before actually killing the girl. There was no way in any universe that he would do that to Donnie. The taste of blood in his mouth still made him lose all control, and if anything happened to Donnie because of him... then Jon would stake himself!

As one week turned into two, he soon realized that he had more control over his desires than he originally had thought. And he casually mentioned that to his brother, as they were cleaning up in the kitchen after dinner. Jordan gave him a huge relieved smile and hugged him close... Ok, so maybe he hadn’t ALL his impulses and desires in check at the moment. Finding out that he could still get an erection, even as a vampire, as long as he had fed properly beforehand, was very interesting. And there was no way he would be able to pretend that being this close to his brother didn’t make his body respond in ways it wasn’t supposed to respond. But even knowing that it was wrong, even knowing that Jordan would push him away at any second, Jon couldn’t help but bury his nose in his brother’s hair and breathe in. 

The scent of his brother gave him an instant, painful erection, and it didn’t even bother him the way it probably should. Not when Jordan smelled so good and felt so good under his wandering hands and how did his hands end up on Jordan’s ass? Oh, and also, why wasn’t Jordan pushing him away? He didn’t even move. Like he was frozen to the spot, and Jon’s hands continued to wander until they reached his little brother’s neck. He had to close his eyes for a few seconds. He could feel the blood pulsating underneath his fingers and adding that to the faint hint of sweat and sin that was currently surrounding him, made him moan quietly, a bit too close to Jordan’s ear. 

There was no way he could have stopped himself, if Jordan hadn’t taken a step back, looking at Jon with incredulous eyes, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. For a few seconds, the two brothers stood there, staring at each other, not even speaking, and then, Jordan turned and fled, running towards the front-door almost as fast as a vampire would. 

Almost! 

But not fast enough! Jon was in front of him before he even set his foot outside the door.

“Don’t do this, Jordan!”

“Jon, please...”

Jon took one step closer. Hearing those two words from his brother was doing marvellous things to his anatomy. He wanted... No, he needed to hear it again... and again, and again....

“Come back inside... Please?”

He knew his brother wouldn’t refuse. Jordan had never been able to refuse him anything. One of the perks of being a big brother! And, true to form, Jordan nodded, resigned, and went back inside. Jon breathed a sigh of relief, and then quickly realized that he no longer needed to do so. But he did it anyway. It was those little things, things he would never be able to stop doing... He wouldn’t tell the guys this, of course... If his beloved queen had been alive, he would have told her. But Kirsty had been dead for two years now. As always, the mere mention of her name made his insides ache, but by now, it was a dull ache, as opposed to the gut wrenching agony he’d went through during the first year after the accident.

It also helped to think about her when he needed to calm down, and now was such a time. Because this was Jordan! His little brother! One of the few people in this world that he would gladly take a bullet for. And what they were dealing with here was... big! Bigger than big! It was astronomical! He had always known his little brother was popular with the ladies, but he had never really thought about him in a sexual manner, until now. Hell, his libido was still screaming at him to ignore any voice of reason and just pounce on the guy. 

Jon was eternally grateful that the others had already left. This was not something to be discussed in front of the entire group. This was between the Knight brothers. But he also knew that Donnie would be back at any second, and no matter how much he loved Jon (and that still baffled Jon to no end!), seeing him with his little brother might put an end to those feelings. So whatever this was, that was going on between him and Jordan, it had to stop, before it got any further!

He closed the door behind him and saw Jordan standing in the middle of the room, looking like a little boy, lost in the woods with a fierce wolf approaching. Oh, please, Jon thought to himself as he walked closer, don’t tell me he’s afraid of me! My own brother!

“I’m not gonna hurt you, J, you know that, right?”

No reply. Jon did not like this one little bit.

“You’re my brother! I would die before I did anything to hurt you!”

“I know!” Jordan finally said, but he sure as hell didn’t sound like he did. Jon took two fast steps and stood in front of his brother once more.

“We do need to talk about this, you know!”

“No! We don’t! Cause there’s nothing to talk about!”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! Just now, in the kitchen... I was out of line! I know that! Not really my fault, though, when you think about it, because I am, after all, pretty new at this vampire-business... But... I wasn’t the only one feeling something in that moment, was I?” 

Jordan refused to meet his eyes, but he didn’t have to, Jon could hear his heart beating nervously.

“Enough! Alright? Jon, I’m serious, just let me go! Ok? We will never speak of this again, you hear me? Never! It will be like it never happened!”

“You really think it’s that simple?”

“It has to be! This is wrong, Jon, this is... even more wrong than you turning into a vampire, this is... This is sick! And.... and it’s not right and it’s...”

“Jordan, please!”

“Promise me, Jon! Promise me that we will never mention this, ever again!”

“This is not gonna go away any time soon, bro, this is something that we have to deal with and you freaking out and running away like some scared little bitch is not make things...”

“Promise me!”

Jordan would do anything for his brother... and the same thing applied to Jon as well. He accepted defeat... for now!

“I promise!”

There was a moment of complete silence, and then, there was a knock on the door. Jon was suddenly very grateful that he hadn’t given Donnie a key yet, because it would have been awkward beyond belief if he had walked in on something. Jon looked over at his brother, who was still staring at him, silently begging for more reassurance. So he said it again.

“I promise, Jordan!”

And then he went to open the door to let Donnie in. Jordan had known about them since the beginning, there was no reason to sneak around. And besides, now would probably not be the best of times to keep any kind of secrets from his brother. Not in the current situation.

“Hey, baby, you feel up for some late night... What’s wrong?” And then, upon seeing Jordan, still standing, looking tense and upset: “You guys ok?”

Jon looked back at his brother and said nothing for about five seconds. And then he nodded, swiftly, stretching out his hand towards his little brother.

“We’re fine! Jordan was just leaving, weren’t you, J?”

Jordan looked at them, staring at the outstretched hand, and then he walked right past his brother and his best friend, through the door, closing it behind him with a loud BANG. Jon felt like a void had opened up beneath him. Donnie walked right up to him, gathering the shivering vampire in his arms, holding him close.

“You wanna talk?”

Talk? As in tell Donnie about what had happened? Tell him about his feelings for Jordan? About what had happened in the kitchen with him and his brother? He shook his head in reply. Now was not a good time to tell Donnie something like that. Not when there were so many other things they could be doing.... and talk about.

“Maybe someday.... Not now!”

“Ok! Just know that I’m here if you need me! For anything! Don’t shut me out, Jon!”

“You? My love? My one true constant companion? Never!”

Jon gave him a slow kiss, humming to himself in instant ecstasy. He had been teased in the kitchen and nothing had happened, even though it had been painfully obvious that they both wanted it, so now, he was right back in the mood, just from feeling his beloved’s lips on his.

“I have an idea!” he whispered and before Donnie had any chance at all to ask what that idea was, Jon was down on his knees, pulling down Donnie’s pants. Oh, yeah, he had an idea, alright! And it involved them doing something far better than just kissing. There was a sure way for him to feed on Donnie’s life essence, without ever having to worry about killing him. He only wished that he had thought about this sooner, because it was probably the best idea he’d ever had. 

“Jon...” was about all Donnie managed to say, before Jon pulled down his briefs, pulling him closer and taking his dick in his mouth, feeling it instantly swell to a full-blown erection in no time at all. This, he could do! This was actually something he was rather good at. And this... was so much better than just making out on the couch. They weren’t fucking teenagers anymore, they were grown men. And Jon was horny! He had eaten plenty at dinner, accepting the microwave-warm blood bag that Joe had given him with a graceful smile, so this was nothing more than feeling very, very much in need of some sexual release.

He licked and slurped and sucked Donnie’s dick with an intensity that he’d never felt before. It was not until this very moment, that he realized just what the benefits were... He no longer needed to breathe.... He could do this for as long as he wanted. He never had to stop! Exhilarated by that thought alone, he grabbed a hold on Donnie’s ass, squeezing the marshmallow-butt as he continued the assault on the dick in his mouth, Donnie’s stuttering moans like music in his ears.

One hand leaving Donnie’s ass to take out his own dick, stroking himself with swift, hard strokes as he moved them both closer and closer to their release. He deep-throated his lover, his beloved, sucking down his dick until his lips touched the root, letting his tongue move around it like a snake, one hand jerking himself off, the other one holding on to Donnie’s hip to keep his balance. Come on, beloved, he thought to himself. Cum, now, for me, do it NOW!

And as if Donnie had heard him, he suddenly shouted out a harsh yell and came, his release flooding Jon’s mouth like blood. Jon swallowed it all down, the taste just as intoxicating as the man’s blood and the feel of it in his mouth, in his throat, made him come as well, shooting his cum all over his hand and not even caring one little bit!

Donnie’s legs were shaking a bit as he slumped over, leaning over Jon for support, to keep from falling. Jon gently let go of the man’s now flaccid dick and helped him down on the floor, laying down right next to him, his head coming to rest on Donnie’s still clothed-covered chest.

“That was... fucking hot!”

Jon couldn’t have kept the smile from his lips if God himself asked him to. He had always been good at fellatio, but now? With this new-found perk of not having to breathe? He wanted to laugh as he thought of what he could do to this man.

“I love you, Jon! Always and forever, that will never change!”

“You’re just saying that cause I sucked your brains out through your dick!”

“No... I’m saying it, because it’s true! I love you!”

Jon looked up at his beloved, marvelling at how his face was illuminated by his recent orgasm. There were no words, big enough to describe how much he loved this man.

“Forever is a long time, Donnie!”

They looked at each other for a while, not speaking. It was clear to anyone with eyes what Donnie was asking. And Jon closed his eyes for a second.

“Please... Don’t ask that of me! Not now!”

“Jon...”

“Donnie... If you love me... even one tenth of how I love you... you will not ask that of me! Not now!”

Donnie nodded, instantly.

“I won’t!

The words had not been said, but they were still out there, in the open, for them both to see. It had not been brought up, and yet, Jon realized that he was already thinking about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon’s first tour as a vampire was... interesting, to say the least. He was on fucking fire! Just being on the tour bus made him giddy. And, even though he would never tell the others about it, he felt like a kid on the night before Christmas. Every fibre of his being was shivering in anticipation. Of course, he tried not to let it show, sitting casually in his seat, looking out the window, occasionally taking a sip from his cup of blood, acting like it was no big deal, like it was normal for someone like Jon Knight to be singing, loud, and once in a while actually whistling to himself.

If he wanted to fool the other guys, he failed miserably! They kept on sneaking glances in his direction, observing him, and then look at each other, big smiles all around. This was what they all had missed. This was what they all loved. And they all hoped and prayed that it would be like this for the whole tour.

They really should be more careful with what they wish for.

Jon had been in this exuberant mood for weeks now, learning new tricks each night, becoming more and more in tuned with his vampire self. As far as they guys knew, all he drank were the blood bags that he got from different hospitals. What they didn’t know, was that every now and then, when he felt like it, he would sneak out, quietly, not wanting to wake up his beloved, and go for a hunt. He never went to the same neighbourhood twice, and he never took more than he needed, making damn sure that all his victims, if you could call them that, were alive and well when he left. 

He had also noticed, and was extremely fascinated by it, that even though he still preferred men, he was starting to feel intense sexual arousal now and then, for some of the women he fed from. At first, he just chalked it up to a side effect of the blood-drinking or maybe just the young woman’s obvious excitement that was rubbing off on him, making him feel what she felt, but... It was becoming more and more frequent. 

He had not mentioned this to anyone, not even Donnie, and he had no idea how to start that kind of conversation, but just two days before they went on tour, he was out hunting, and the girl he found, a sweet young woman with hair as black as raven wings, had moved against him in such a sensuous way, had pressed her breasts so close to his body... had, somehow, given him an erection.

Instead of freaking out about it, though, he accepted it for what it was. He was a vampire! He no longer cared about the gender; the important part was how they felt in his arms, how their blood tasted in his mouth... He had, absolutely, no rules to abide by, at all! And that made him feel in-fucking-credible! So it was no wonder that he was feeling so giddy, and looking forward to the tour with such anticipation.

The only downside to all of this, was that he and Jordan had all but stopped talking to each other. And he didn’t like the way that made him feel, at all. So, he had made himself a promise, that before this tour was over, he and Jordan would just as close as they ever were... maybe even closer, if he played his cards right. And Jon was planning on playing his cards right!

His first time on stage as a vampire was... like standing on a cliff, looking down into a deep, vast ocean of pure love, and wanting nothing more than to jump! It was overwhelming. He was flying high from the anticipation alone, even before they went on stage. Twenty minutes before it was time for them to get on, he suddenly felt a bit peckish. He had fed properly to keep himself strong and not doing anything stupid on stage, but, as he sat in front of the mirror, listening to Joe and Jordan doing their final warm-ups, he definitely felt the need for a little snack. He looked up. The only people in the room at the moment were him, Joe and Jordan... And that made him smile.

“Joe... Come here!”

It was almost funny how quickly Joe stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at Jon, his eyes both shocked and exited. Jon gave him a big smile, just big enough to show his fangs to the young man, and held out his hand. He shouldn’t have to repeat himself, he thought, and was proven right, when Joe almost immediately started walking towards him, as if the mere sight of those sharp teeth, or just hearing Jon saying his name was enough to put him back under the spell. Jon noticed how his brother stopped what he was doing and watched the two of them in the mirror, not saying anything, but his eyes said plenty.

As soon as Joe was close enough, Jon took his hand and gently, but firmly made the other man kneel before him. Joe was somehow incapable of speech at the moment, staring at those fangs with his incredible eyes.

“Joe... Please?”

He didn’t even have to beg. He didn’t even mean for it to sound like begging, it was supposed to be more like demanding. It didn’t matter. Joe nodded obediently and allowed Jon to slowly pull his wrist to those sharp vampire teeth. Jon looked over at Jordan one more time, before letting his fangs bite through the skin, feeling Joe’s sunshine-blood in his mouth. He wasn’t really that hungry, he just wanted a little snack to get him through the night, and to see how aroused Joe could become just by one little taste. It was obvious, however, that Joe was hoping for more, the way he moved his other hand down towards his pants, stroking himself almost unconsciously.

Perfect! Getting Joe all worked up and making sure he stayed that way through the entire show? The blockheads would die moaning and screaming! And so, Jon only took a mouthful or two, breathing in the heavy scent of Joey’s arousal, and then withdrew his fangs, licking his lips and smiled at Joe with a wicked grin.

“Mmmm.... sex, summer and strawberries....”

“Jon... please...”

Christ, now it was Joe doing the begging. Jon sneaked a peak at his brother and saw that even though he tried his damnedest to look disapproving; his eyes betrayed what he really thought about what he saw. And Jon wanted to laugh. This was beyond perfect! Joe and Jordan would go on stage with this image in their heads, and their sexual energy would travel from blockhead to blockhead and the night would be magical!

He had been right! They had never been better! And Jon moved his body in rhythm with the music, dancing like he’d been doing it since he was 5. And the thousands of women screaming for them made him feel 10 feet tall. He somehow managed to stay quiet during the first part of the show, but when Donnie started making the introductions, some part of him felt it was time to make some noise. The bloquitas sure made some noise, when Donnie started, by introducing Jordan, but Jon felt they weren’t loud enough. His brother deserved more.

Moving as languid as a cat, he got up and all but shouted in the microphone:

“Is that the best you can do? Come on, show my brother some love!”

He walked up to Jordan as the girls screamed even louder, flinging an arm around his shoulders, giving his brother a friendly smile. That got them screaming even more. Jon felt like flying, but he had promised not to do anything like that this time. Instead, he stood there for a few seconds, absorbing the love from their fans, and then he turned, still with his arm around Jordan, and they walked back together. Jon felt shivers down Jordan’s entire body and as Donnie introduced Danny, Jon leaned over to whisper in his brother’s ear:

“No matter what, Jordan, I still love you! You need to know that!”

The look he got in response told him that yep, that was precisely what Jordan wanted to hear at the moment. His little brother’s beautiful eyes were shining with relief. And Jon felt a big smile on his lips. He was definitely playing his cards right. It was perfect! J would be putty in his hands in no time and they would... He jerked his head around as he heard Donnie say Joe’s name. How loud would they scream this time? He frowned a bit as they yelled for Joey. Sure, it was loud, but they could do better than that!

“Y’all can do better than that!” he shouted at them and as it turned out, they could. Jon’s keen vampire eyes noticed right away what the yelling and the screaming did for Joe. It was beautiful to see, and he had a feeling that the entire front row got a very nice view of the Anaconda at the moment. The scent of arousal in the air was so thick it made him dizzy and he loved every single second of it. He wondered if it was allowed to just sit back and enjoy this feeling, when he suddenly felt Donnie’s head turn and all the attention of the blockheads were on him. He wanted to smile at them, but decided that it was probably too early to show the entire world that he had fangs. So instead, he just looked sweet. He knew they loved that.

And there was another thing they loved as well. Slowly going from sweet to mischievous, he looked at the other boys, then at all those screaming girls chanting his name over and over. It was too perfect! He had to do something! He had to do... something....

“Cover me, boys!” he said with a half-grin. “I’m going in!”

And then he ran across the stage and jumped out into the shrieking crowd of fans, knowing full well that there was not a single soul out there, in the vast ocean of love and adoration, who would not give their life to be able to catch him. He stayed out there for quite a while, not so much crowd surfing as he was floating on the strong hands that held him up, basking in their love, letting their screams fill him, empower him... enrapture him. It was fucking beautiful, and the hands touching his body almost made him moan out loud. If there was a heaven, it was this!

As they brought him back safe and sound to the stage and he jumped back up, he was almost immediately wrapped in a bear-hug from Donnie and then Danny. Jordan didn’t hug him, but his eyes spoke volumes and that was enough. And then, as an afterthought, he turned and faced the crowd.

“Who’s left?”

It was always fun to hear thousands upon thousands of women screaming his name, but it was always more fun to hear them yell for Donnie. He took a deep breath, just for show, and stepped closer to Donnie.

“Alright then, let’s hear for the man, the voice, the Marshmallow...”

Even louder this time. My god, they were like puppets on a string, he could make them do just about anything. He was really getting the hang of this vampire-business.

“...And the absolute love of my life!”

More yelling. Huh, maybe Jordan had been right that time, when he said that half the Block Nation already assumed that Jon and Donnie were involved. The other half probably just thought it was typical bromantic love.

“Give him all your love, ladies... Mr. Donnie Wahlberg!”

“I’ll get you for this!” Donnie said in a whisper that no mortal would have been able to pick up in the crescendo that erupted from the fans. Jon simply smiled at him, knowing that Donnie loved this just as much as the rest of the boys.

Having gotten a taste of what fun it could be to take centre stage like that, Jon continued his little pranks all through the rest of the show. He showed off his moves during Dirty Dancing and stole quite a bit of the spotlight. But the crowning moment of awesome for him came when he, quite simply stole the mic from Jordan during one number and just sang a solo. He was certain that he could see quite a few girls out there pass out from the excitement and, truth be told, he had never had this much fun in his life. What Eliot did to him was a curse, but the more he thought about it, the more he experienced because of it, the more he realized that it could very well be a blessing too.

He also made sure to take every opportunity to flirt with the other guys, Donnie in particular, dancing close to him, throwing suggestive glances in his direction, “accidentally” touching his groin as he past him, so by the time they got to Hangin’ Tough, everybody on stage was about ready to explode. And it was spreading, like an airborne virus, to each and every fan present. And, ok, yeah, Jon might’ve had something to do with that, but it was so worth it. Sure, he knew that sending out all these signals and practically oozing sexual energy amongst thousands upon thousands of screaming fans was a risk, but right now, it was a risk he was willing to take.

And, as usual, he had been right! As soon as they came offstage Donnie grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall, a wild look in his eyes. Anyone not knowing their history or what they were to each other might think that he was going to attack Jon, and the vampire could actually hear Danny say something along the lines of “Donnie, cut it out”, but it was so very distant. He was on a high from giving the performance of a lifetime and he had his beloved close to him, and that was all that mattered. He felt the tension in Donnie’s body, could feel the mortal shudder as he drew closer and then he smiled, showing off his fangs to them all.

“You want a piece of me, Donnie? Huh? Or maybe... I should take a piece of you!”

“You already have!” Donnie said in a low voice, almost a growl and Jon licked his lips slowly, feeding off the sexual energy that was coming from his lover in massive waves. He could feel it all around, from Joe as well, and even his brother, no matter how badly Jordan wanted to deny it. “You took my heart!” Donnie said, his breath coming in heavy pants. If it was Jon doing it or something else, that was something even the vampire himself didn’t know, but whatever it was, it was affecting all of them.

They all really needed to get away from all these curious people staring at them. He knew that it was important! They really couldn’t let anyone see them like this! But it was really hard to focus on what was important, when he was surrounded by four really hot, really sexy, really aroused men that were closing in on him! It was kinda sorta his fault that they were in this state and any other time at any other place, he would have loved the attention, but at the moment, they really needed to keep their heads out of the Gutter!

Lowering his voice until it was nothing more than a growl, he stared at the other four intently, penetrating their minds with a sharp push and told them:

“Not here!”

It seemed to break the spell. Danny and Jordan looked confused for a second and then turned and walked towards the dressing room, almost as if they were in a trance. Joe returned the fierce stare that Jon gave him, before turning as well, walking swiftly to catch up with the others. Donnie remained where he was, his hands still holding on to Jon’s shirt in a tight grip. He was shaking and Jon was too. But they couldn’t do anything out here, in the open, no matter how badly they both wanted it. Jon put both hands on Donnie’s face and with his eyes, he pleaded with his beloved to calm down.

After what felt like hours, Donnie started breathing a little slower and released his grip. Jon nodded, in gratitude and understanding as Donnie took a step back, looking like he had just woken up from a really strange dream. Not really thinking, he stretched out his hand and gently caressed his lover’s face, oblivious of the many heads that were turned in their direction. ‘Go now!’ his eyes said, and Donnie turned, obedient, and walked towards the dressing room. Jon ran his fingers through his hair, regaining his composure a bit, and followed the others. He was getting more powerful than he even had realized. If his heart had still been beating, it would have done so now, rapidly!

Neither one of the boys had noticed the young woman standing several feet away, hiding in the shadows, watching them with eyes that burned with insanity. She was convinced that Donnie was her one and only soulmate, that he only had to meet her, and that would make him fall in love with her and make her his wife. But that… faggot kept trying to turn Donnie, when it was obvious to each and every one with eyes that Donnie was straight. He had to go! She was a diehard blockhead and the thought of doing what she was now thinking about doing was making her sick, but it had to be done. She had to get Jon away from Donnie and killing him was the only way that she could ensure that he stayed away. Making sure that the gun was safely tucked away, she turned very slowly and, innocent as you please, started walking away. Her time would come.


	7. Epilogue

Not a word was spoken that night. No one said a word when Jon walked into his brother’s hotel room and discovered that Joey was already there, trying not to gag as he eagerly sucked on Jordan’s cock. 

No one said a word when Jon left the door open and went inside, as if he knew, or somehow sensed that there would be others joining in pretty soon. When Jon walked over to his brother, bent down, and gave him a kiss, no one said anything.

No one spoke when Donnie came and walked right up to Jon, going for his pants, pulling them down without even asking first. No one so much as batted an eyebrow as Danny walked up to them, pressing his hard body against Donnie and shoved his hands down his best friend’s underwear. 

Not a sound was made, as if they were all dreaming. Jon, of course, knew exactly what was going on, but chose to stay silent. He would taste them all this night. And their blood would be like his. He smiled, as they all growled in animalistic passion, rejoiced as he saw them bare their sharp fangs. Brothers now, all of them! Bound by love AND by blood! Their army of Blockheads, ready and willing, was growing each night. Soon, they would start planning! Soon, they would take over the world! They would be unstoppable together……………

 

Jon woke up from his dream feeling better and more alive than ever before. The dream he had just woken up from had been a glimpse of the future, he knew that. Somehow, they would all turn! And the results would be… groundbreaking! 

The only thing he wondered about, as he got up and pulled up the shades to watch the night grow closer, was how would it happen, and who would be first. He had thought about it, yes, but the thought about doing it to one of his friends, his brothers, still filled him with something that felt a lot like dread. He didn’t want to mess things up. But if it came down to it, if he had to do it…. Then he already knew who would be the first to turn. 

There really was no question about it!


End file.
